shinee with noona
by yoohae shaex
Summary: SHINee fanfiction... aku buat se real mungkin.. seorang yeoja yang tinggal di korea berusaha untuk menembus dorm shinee... dan dia berhasil.. sehingga dia bertemu lee taemin.. namun itu semua harus di akhiri dengan kepahitan.
1. Chapter 1

+fanfic+ pertama gw  
lol...shinee with noona part 1

ini hanya imajinasiku saja...

length :comedy and romance  
Rating :12+ Author :Yoonee(Ade wahyuni)  
main cast:

lee jinki a.k.a onew

kim jonghyun a.k.a jonghyun

kim kibum a.k.a key

choi minho a.k.a minho

lee taemin a.k.a taemin

hyun lian min a.k.a yanmin

pagi ini pagi yang cerah... shinee lagi libur,onew dan minho lagi main game,key dan jonghyun lagi buka homepage,sedangkan taemin baru bangun tidur disuruh mandi sama umma key.. pagi ini giliran minho yang masak buat sarapan karena minho lagi gak mut dia pesen pizza aja...

tuk-tuk-tuk

,permisi pizzanya!sahut ku di teras depan pintu

onew buka pintunya...perintah minho

gak mau,ntar aku kalah lagi...kesal onew key buka pintunya...perintah minho lagi

aku lagi sibuk belajar,ya kan jonghyun?..tanya key.**dasar key,orang dia lagi buka homepage bukan belajar,kata jonghyun dalam hati**

hallo?...apakah ada orang?...tanya ku

ada tunggu bentar...kata taemin dari dalam kamar mandi..

key dan jonghyun saling menatap bingung

kok taemin yang jawab?kwkwkwkw

taemin kok kamu yang jawab sih emang denger?kata onew

aku denger dari sini,kan aku punya pendengaran yang tajam..jawab taemin

wah sombongnya...kesal minho

taemin keluar dari kamar mandi memakai handuk warna putih...

dia kira yang ngantar pizza cowok,ternyata cewek(aku)...

dia langsung menuju ke pintu onew dan minho tidak sadar,kalau taemin sedang menuju ke pintu dengan handuknya yang tadi

hallo!panggilku sekali lagi

iya sebentar...kata taemin saat ganggang pintu dibuka...

**aku langsung berteriak..**. taemin terpaku dan malu...dia langsung menutup pintunya lagi

jonghyun tiba-tiba nongol,jonghyun menyuruh taemin memakai baju yang rapi di kamar,taemin menuruti perintah hyungnya ia malu karena ia tidak memakai baju saat bertemu denganku...ia geli sendiri di kamar sambil berkaca... taemin sendiri bingung.. kok ada pengantar pizza yang secantik itu..pikirnya

hello,I'm sorry...kata jonghyun

oh gak apa-apa kok...jawab ku

tiba-tiba jonghyun memerhatikanku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut...dia tiba-tiba diam aku pikir ada yang salah dengan ku...

hai,apa yang kau liat?..apa ada yang salah?..ini pesanannya.

oh iya...makasih...

jawab jonghyun sambil tersenyum...apakah aku sedang bermimpi?,tanya jonghyun kepada ku..

tidak..jawabku ini uangnya,sambil merogoh sakunya...(jonghyun)

tiba-tiba onew langsung berdiri disamping jonghyun sambil tersenyum dengan memasang wajah unyu-unyunya itu...

tunggu..kata onew...kamu gak usah buru-buru masuk dulu yuk...liat-liat dorm kami

aku berfikir sejenak sambil memperhatikan isi dalam dorm shinee

iya,aku mau..

tapi aku masih ada kerjaan...maaf ya oppa..!

key keluar sambil membawa hpnya...dia memencet tombol hpnya dengan cepat dan menelpon bos ku(padahal itu tanteku)..

dia bilang pinjam aku sebentar buat nemenin mereka jalan-jalan..

noona,tadi aku telah menelpon bosmu dan aku udah minta izin..jadi don't worry,kata key

aku masuk ke dorm shinee...dan duduk di sofa, aku melihat taemin keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju yang keren banget...rambutnya juga..tapi kok gak ada minho kemana dia?

siapa namamu?..tanya onew

aku yanmin,jawabku

taemin tiba-tiba duduk di samping onew...

wah..pagi-pagi kau udah serapi ini taemin..mau kemana?tanya onew

taemin hanya menjawab dengan senyumnya yang manizzz itu..

** (!sebenarnya aku bukan pengantar pizza aku cuma ingin membantu tanteku saja,tapi kebetulan aku disuruh ngantar kerumah shinee,aku sebenarnya suka sama shinee,karena itu aku jual mahal pake nyamar jadi pengantar pizza,karena aku mempunyai tampang yang bisa dikatakan cantik...!)**

hai,sorry ya aku tadi buka pintunya dengan ...

belum selesai taemin ngomong

oh gak apa-apa,jawabku

jonghyun dan key keluar dari dapur sambil membawa minum dan pizza yang aku antar tadi

silahkan dimakan...kata key dan jonghyun iya..jawabku

mana minho?,tanya onew...

ah paling dia lagi membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakan itu..

hahahahahaa...kata taemin aku meneguk sedikit susu yang disediakan key dan jonghyun tadi

yanmin,apakah kamu kerja sebagai pengantar pizza? tanya onew

hmmmm...enggg..eh iya,,,,hehehehe...jawab ku

kok ada pengantar pizza secantik kamu?...kata taemin sambil tersenyum **_wah aku jadi malu_**

iya ...sambung key,onew,jonghyun serentak

yah mungkin kebetulan saja..jawabku

berapa umurmu,yanmin?tanya onew lagi

16,jawabku singkat

wah masih muda,nama mu yanmin ya?nama kepanjangan mu siapa?tanya jonghyun

sambil mengambil pizza di atas meja...

iya namaku yanmin..nama kepanjangan ku hyun lian min,itu nama koreaku nama asliku glaycarin octaviani...

wah nama korea mu bagus nama aslimu indah dan rumit,kata key..

gumawo oppa...jawabku sambil tersenyum...

tiba-tiba muka key,onew,taemin dan jonghyun langsung terpaku..kayak habis liat hantu

hello?..sapaku

iya..jawab taemin habis senyummu manis kata onew dan jonghyun serentak

betul,betul,betul...sambung minho keluar dari kamar

hai ayo kita jalan-jalan,ajak minho ayok...tapi yanminnya gimana?tanya taemin

ya,ikut juga lah adek manizzz..jawab onew

tunggu bentar kata key..sambil menarik tanganku,aku di suruh sama key buat ganti baju...dia yang nentuin bajunya dan dia juga yang dandanin aku..wkwkwwk,dan aku tambah cantik... dan key bilang kamu memang cantik.. pake baju apa aja cocok...ini nih model yang gampang buat di dandanin.

wah aku jadi tersipu malu..mana mungkin key yang mempunyai selera fashion yang tinggi bilang aku cantik seperti model...

beberapa menit kemudian######

aku punya kejutan,kata key di ruang tamu

yanmin keluar,kata key

beberapa detik kemudian aku keluar dengan baju yang key tentuin tadi

semua member shinee terpaku kau emang hebat key...kata onew

tapi taemin juga cantik kalau didandanin kayak yanmin...ledek key

hahahaahhahaa...tawa member shinee kecuali taemin

uch...iyalah modelnya aja bidadari...kata taemin

bener kata jonghyun dengan mantap

let's go!...ajak minho aku dan shinee kemudian ke jin'an di korea...naik mobil.. jonghyun dan key di belakang... minho duduk di depan bersama sopir.. aku diantara taemin dan onew,yang membuatku bingung pilih yang mana..karena mereka sama-sama manis..cuma yang beda onew paling tua di shinee..sedangkan taemin paling muda... dan di tiba-tiba minho memberiku ice cream ... pas di mobil...aku memakannya dengan hati-hati agar lipstik ku tak bercelemotan. aku tak mau mengecewakan key oppa aku liat jonghyun oppa membawa kamera punya key oppa..mereka foto-fota di mobil gila ya ternyata shinee narsis juga...aku pun ikut-ikutan narsis.

bersambung...

sampai disini dulu ya...

silahkan di coment#_#

RnR.. ini fanfiction agak kacau.. heheheheh


	2. Chapter 2

_lol kali ini SHINEE WITH NOONA PART 2 bareng BOY FRIEND  
(lee jung min,Jo Young Min)_

_**ini hanya imajinasiku saja...**___

length :comedy and romance  
Rating :12+  
main cast:

_lee jinki a.k.a onew_

_kim jonghyun a.k.a jonghyun_

_kim kibum a.k.a key_

_choi minho a.k.a minho_

_lee taemin a.k.a taemin_

_hyun lian min a.k.a yanmin_

_ lee jung min a.k.a jungmin_

_Jo Young Min a.k.a youngmi_

_diperjalan menuju jin'an aku memikirkan sesuatu,aku tau lo.. kalau key benci banget sama wortel..._

_aku berinisiatif buat bikin donat pake wortel,,,...wkwkwkwkwkwkwkk  
hey...girl...yoyoyo...kenapa kamu melamun?..sapa onew sambil ngerep  
iya kak perutku lapar...jawabku  
owh pak berhenti di sini sebentar ya...kata onew  
iya...jawab supir itu singkat.  
oppa onew keluar dari mobil dan membeli snack...  
itu kebiasaan nya onew.. kata taemin  
beberapa menit kemudian...  
ini,makan aja,,,pilih yang kamu suka... tawar onew kepadaku..  
kita sampai...terdengar suara key dari belakang  
taemin bantu aku bawa barang-barang ini,perintah jonghyun  
sip,jawab taemin  
kak,aku pergi ke toilet bentar ya...,tanya ku pada oppa minho  
ya boleh... tapi kamu tau jalannya kan?..jawab minho  
tenang saja oppa...jawab ku sambil tersenyum,lalu pergi  
(sepertinya senyumnya misterius deh...perasaanku gak enak)..dalam hati minho  
oppa minho menghiraukan perasaannya lalu mengangkat barang bawaannya dan barang bawaanku..wah 0ppa minho baik deh...-,+  
sementara aku pergi kebelakang sambil mengeluarkan tas kecil yang aku selipkan di jaketku,dalamnya ada adonan donat dan coklat...tadi pas aku turun dari mobil aku sengaja mengambil peralatan masaknya shinee..pas aku minta izin sama oppa minho,,,iya tidak melihatku..itu taktikku.. agar tidak ada yang tau.._

nah ini dia wortelnya..lalu aku parut dan ku campur adonan donat dengan wortel yang ku parut tadi...adonan donat dan coklat ini sebenarnya untuk persiapan kalau ada yang macem-macem...tapi dari pada di buang-buang mending di goreng..lalu aku menggorengnya... dan aku menghiasnya dengan cantik dan unyu dan siap

aku menuju ke tempat duduknya para member shinee...aku melihat jonghyun masih saja narsis..foto bareng sama key..wkwkkwkwkwkw  
permisi,apakah kalian lapar?tanya ku  
wah...noona...iya kebetulan kami lapar,jawab minho  
ini aku bawakan donat untuk kalian..jawabku  
key langsung berdiri dan mengambil mangkok berisi donat di tanganku,dan memakannya  
aku sendiri hampir mau tertawa saat itu,tapi aku kan sedang berekting..jadi aku diam-diam aja..  
wah enak...kata key  
aku mau,sambung onew,taemin,jonghyun,minho serentak  
buy the way,apasih resepnya?tanya taemin  
aku cuma menambahkan wortel...oopps keceplosan..mati aku..aduh yanmin babo  
APA?respon key kaget  
kau tak tau ya key benci banget sama wortel,tanya jonghyun  
maafkan aku oppa!jawabku  
onew mengedipkan matanya menyuruhku untuk lari..  
key langsung mengambil air putih dan memasang kuda-kudanya untuk mengejarku..  
aku langsung berlari...ku lepas sepatuku yang tingginya 30 cm itu..wkwkwkw  
hey...awas kamu noona!  
duh .. gimana nih?pikirku sambil berlari  
lalu aku melihat ada sebuah batu besar,,sepertinya cocok untuk aku bersembunyi  
lalu aku bersembunyi disitu  
yanmin sayang dimana kau?...duh itu suara key oppa..mati lah aku...  
lalu aku mencoba meraih sebuah ranting disampingku...  
aaaaaaa...oops,wah ini seperti tangan manusia...  
hanyonghaseo,,sapa orang yang aku pegang tangannya...  
hanyonghaseo,,jawabku,,wah dia lumayan ganteng...  
noona apa yang kau lakukan disini?  
akkkuuuuu...sedang bersembunyi..jawabku  
iya aku juga...  
yanmin sayang dimana kamu?,,,,keluarlah...teriak key lagi  
eh ,itu orang yang mencarimu noona?tanya cowok itu..  
iya...jawabku  
itu kan key shinee...kata pria yang gantengnya mencapai langit biru..wkwkwkw  
tenang noona...kau tidak usah bergerak..diam saja..wah dia seperti pahlawan kesianganku..wkwkwkwkw  
duh...dimana lagi tuh anak sembunyi?tanya seorang pria kepada key  
ahh...jungmin kau sedang mencari siapa?..tanya key  
aku sedang mencari youngmin..  
wah aku baru sadar ternyata pahlawan kesianganku ini namanya youngmin..youngmin boy friend..wah aku memang beruntung...ketemu sama salah satu jo twints..aku langsung ngefly...mau terbang tapi untung saja tanganku di pegang oleh pangeranku..wkwkwkw  
aku dari tadi curiga sama batu ini .. kata jungmin tiba-tiba  
duh oppa apa yang harus kita lakukan?tanyaku  
wah..aku punya selendang dan wiks rambut cowok..di jaketku,gimana kalau kita nyamar!,,aku pakai selendang,kamu pakai wiks ini!  
haaaaHHHH?yang bener aja oppa?jawabku shock  
udah ikutin aja...kata pengeran itu dengan lembut kaya kue bolu  
aku dan pangeran itu lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyian..  
aku dengan wiks dan pengeran itu dengan selendang..dan kami menukar jaket kami..lalu kami lari sekuat mungkin...  
hai...apakah kamu melihat seorang wanita cantik,,lewat sini?..tanya key  
tidak...jawabku dengan suara yang serak  
apakah kau melihat seorang pria yang tinggi..noona..kira-kira tingginya setinggimu..tanya jungmin..  
tidak,..jawab youngmin dengan suara yang lembut...seperti lembutnya kue bolu  
owh yasudah..sambung key  
lalu kami melanjutkan lari kami ...sebelum mereka menyadari itu adalah kami  
hey..tunggu sebentar itu sepertinya jaket nya youngmin yang dipakai pria itu..kata jungmin sambil berfikir..  
itu juga seperti jaketnya yanmin...kata key  
itu mereka,,,KEJAR!kata youngmin dan key serentak  
aku dan pengeran kesiangan terus berlari,,,  
hingga akhirnya aku menabrak seorang pria  
lalu aku terjatuh...  
awwwwwww...!sakit sekali rasa nya seperti terjun dari lantai 10..  
maaf !.wah itu kan suaranya kak taemin ku...ini baru pangeranku yang sebenarnya...  
youngmin dan taemin sama-sama mengulurkan tangannya..aku bingung mau pilih yang mana?-_=...  
akhirnya aku berdiri sendiri saja...  
pengeranku yang 2 itu... hanya tertegun..melihat sifatku..  
tapi sikap mereka tadi benar-benar membuat sakitku hilang di tiup oleh angin,di basuh air...aku seperti di tawan oleh 2 orang pengeran...  
yanmin... ini kan kamu...kok kamu pake wiks?duh masa taemin gak tau sih!  
iya..tadi aku di kejar sama key,,,jawabku sinis...  
owh iya aku lupa!... apa lupa?sakit hatiku seperti di iris sembilu  
gaklah aku cuma bercanda...hahahahahhahaha!,mana mungkin cewek secantik kamu gak di cariin?...resek nih pangeranku...tapi gak apa aku senang..dengan kalimat terakhirnya  
wah sepertinya di sini ada 3 min...sambung youngmin yang sepertinya joeelesssss...  
iya...mari 3 min bersatu..melawan teroris...wkwkwkwkwkwk..jwabku dan kedua pengeranku serentak...  
itu dia..teriak key dari kejauhan...membelah kekuatan perkataan kami...  
hey berhenti...teriak jungmin..  
oppa taemin meng'isyaratkan kami untuk berhenti...  
MARI KELUARKAN JURUS ANDALAN KITA!TERIAK TAEMIN DENGAN OPTIMIS  
aku dan oppa youngmin hanya bingung jurus andalan apa?  
1,2,3 KABUR!  
wkwkwkwkwwkwkwkkw...aku pun berlari mengikuti misi 3 min walaupun aku ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin..ada-ada aja pangeranku! :D  
wah..itu jurus andalan mereka!jawab jungmin dan key...sambil tertawa  
kami berlari...dan kami melihat member shinee dan boy friend yang lain yang ingin membantu 3 min...  
yanmin..sembunyi di belakangku...kata onew sambil menarik tanganku...wahh ini pangeranku lagi!  
jangan!dibelakangku saja...jawab taemin dan youngmin serentak!  
ahhh..sudah biar aku sembunyi di belakang oppa minho saja..jawabku  
3 pangeranku langsung menekukkan wajahnya...gak tega aku! tapi gak apa-apa biar adil  
minho langsung tersenyum lebar..seperti mendapatkan hadiah besar turun dari langit..  
wah sampai disini dulu ya,,,shinee with noona part 2..apakah 3 min dapat menyelamatkan diri mereka dari teroris,,,kita lihat saja nanti..  
silahkan di coment!  
BERSAMBUNG.. 


	3. Chapter 3

**%^SHINEE WITH NOONA PART 3%^**

lol...shinee with noona part 3 _**ini hanya imajinasiku saja...**_  
_length :comedy and romance_  
_Rating :12+_  
main cast:

lee jinki a.k.a onew

kim jonghyun a.k.a jonghyun

kim kibum a.k.a key

choi minho a.k.a minho

lee taemin a.k.a taemin

hyun lian min a.k.a yanmin

jo youngmin a.k.a youngmin

lee jung min a.k.a jungmin

no minwoo a.k.a minwoo

shin kyuhnaa a.k.a kyuhnaa

park shin ra a.k.a shin ra

jo juuhi a.k.a ju juuhi

kim naana a.k.a naana  
hey ... kalian!berhenti! teriak minwoo

udah jangan di kejar mereka.. mereka kan masih kecil,sambung jonghyun  
key,,,maafin yanmin ya!...aku rasa dia gak tau,,, kalau kamu gak suka wortel...sambung taemin **(aduh!masak lee lian min gak tau sih tentang shinee,tau donk,tapi gak apa-apalah..**  
**pangeranku bilang seperti itu ,biar gak panjang urusannya,maafin aku ya key umma...kan aku cuma bercanda)**  
oppa key maafin carin ya,eh maksudnya yanmin!:)kataku  
iya!jawabnya pendek(wah oppa key marah nih!)  
jungmin mafin youngmin,kamu kan udah besar masak gak bisa sih kamu di ajak bercanda sama youngmin kan dia cuma menambahkan foto-fotonya di kamarmu..agar kamu ingat selalu padanya,bukan untuk membuat kamarmu jadi berantakan!kata oppa minwoo  
maksudku hyung!sambung youngmin  
iya..yasudah aku maafkan!jawab kak jungmin dengan sinis  
lalu aku,shinee dan boyfriend kembali ketempat kami ,,,kami ingin membentang karpet di bawah pohon sakura...  
hyung..lihat deh cantikan mana aku atau yanmin ?.. tanya taemin kepada onew **(wah sepertinya pangeranku iri nih denganku)**  
aku rasa kalian sama-sama cantik..hahahaha,,jawab onew  
ah masak?...tanya taemin  
masak itu di dapur,,sambung jungmin  
hahahahaha..tiba-tiba tawa menggelagar,seperti suara petir..itu suaranya semua member shinee dan boy friend..kecuali key..  
oppa?sapaku  
nde?jawab key pendek  
kakak marah ya?tanyaku lagi  
gak lah cuyunk!(HAHHH cuyunk apaan itu?)mana mungkin aku marah sama gadis manis seperti mu ...jawabkey..(WAHH SOMAY so sweet)  
orang aku aja..gak ketawa karena aku lagi sariawan..sambung key(hahahaha)  
hahahaha..tawaku  
hari sudah mulai sore..waktunya pulang..kata onew..tiba-tiba sambil membawa ayam goreng di tangannya,,,**(bagiku oppa onew sama ayam sama saja .gak ada bedanya ,,,ekekekeek)**  
**akhirnya aku dan shinee pulang kerumah masing-masing..****_wah perjalanan yang sangat mengesankan!_**  
**_-_**  
tring...tring..tring(suara alarm pagi pagi membangunkanku)  
duh...bising!ku ambil alarmnya dan aku matikan  
yanmin..sayang buka pintunya..terdengar suara umma  
iya ma!lalu aku membuka pintunya  
yanmin kamu gak pergi ke tempat pizza tantemu lagi?tanya umma  
gak ma,males!jawabku  
yasudah!turun mandi,gosok gigi lalu sarapan ya yanmin!  
iya ma!jawabku sambil mengambil handuk  
duh pagi ini sarapannya apa ya?  
wah,,,ada longtong pecel..wah INDONESIA banget,,aku kan cinta indonesia  
siap makan aku berpamitan sama mama.. hari ini,aku akan duduk di restaurant depan asrama shinee,soalnya aku mau stand pakai baju bagus-bagus,,hahaha  
aku terus memandangi lantai no 3 barisan ke 4...itu kamar nya shinee..sambil meminum jus alvokadku,..  
tiba-tiba jendelanya terbuka,,,aku lihat taemin yang membuka jendelanya sambil menggosok-gosok matanya...lalu taemin melihat ke arah restaurant,,wah..ku keluarkan sapu tangan berwarna kuning ku tutup mukaku...berharap PANGERANKU TAK MELIHATKU  
HAI NOONA,,yang memakai baju putih bercorak bunga kuning..kenapa kamu menutupi mukamu?itu kan suara taemin...(kurang kerjaan manggil orang yang di bawah dari atas)  
aku tak melepaskan sapu tanganku..dan menjawab,,suka-sukaku,,apa urusanmu?  
atau jangan-jangan mukamu penuh dengan jerawatya?,,makanya kau tutupi...sambung pria yang tiba-tiba datang di samping taemin .. itu kan minho..  
APA?jawabku.. tanpa sadar sapu tangannya terjatuh dari mukakmu...  
sebelah kamar boy friend,,,..  
hey,,,bising!kata seorang pria(minwoo)sambil membuka jendela dan melihat ke arahku,taemin dan minho  
yanmin!ngapain kamu pagi-pagi sudah kesini? tanya minwoo .. yang orang satu-satunya menyadari kalau aku yanmin...minho dan taemin mukanya langsung merah...  
siapa bilang aku ke tempat kalian .. kebetulan saja aku haus..makanya aku duduk di tempat ini!jawabku  
NOONA MAAFIN KAMI...teriak minho dan taemin dari atas..yang menyadari cewek yang mereka ejek tadi adalah aku...  
aku cuma mengangguk,,,tidak ikhlas..  
masih kurang ya noona?,aku akan berteriak agar kau mau memaffkanku...kata minho dan taemin serentak  
aku hanya diam dan melanjutkan membaca novelku sambil meminum jus alvokad  
hayolah,,,..marah tuh dia..sambung minwoo  
1,2,3 **_NOONA I'M SORRY..SARANGHAE!teriak taemin dan minho serentak..mereka berdua langsung menutup jendelanya...semua orang yang ada di jalan,restaurant dan di asrama mendengarnya.._**  
aku sendiri terkejut..hahhahhahh senang hatiku ..ternyata mereka suka padaku..bukan suka lagi tapi sudah saranghae...  
wah siapa yang mengatakan itu tadi?..tanya seorang wanita yang kebetulan lewat ,,,,,..  
ntahlah..jawabku  
itu sangat so sweet!  
jus alvokad ku sudah mau habis,sepertinya aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini...  
yanmin,ayok pergi bersamaku ke SM ENTERTAIMENT!,taemin yang mengatakan itu menarik tanganku dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya..  
tapi minumnya belum di bayar!kataku  
sudah aku bayar tadi,,sambung taemin  
ya aku hanya bisa mengenduskan nafasku  
hey...yang tadi jangan di fikirkan ya!kata taemin memecahkan lamunanku  
yang tadi mana?tanyaku  
yang ini lo..sini aku bisikkan **_NOONA I'M SORRY..SARANGHAE! (taemin)_**  
wah..suaranya begitu lembut di telingaku..  
iya..tak akan aku lupakan..jawabku  
taemin hanya tersenyum mendengar responku  
kita sampai..kata taemin  
noona turun,,kata taemin sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya...  
kenapa harus kakak yang membukakan pintunya,aku bisa buka sendiri..kataku  
biar gak lecet..sambung taemin singkat..  
taemin kok kamu baru sampai sih?..ayo cepat ganti bajunya...kata onew yang sudah tiba di situ dari tadi  
carin kok kamu ikut sama taemin sih?tanya onew  
tadi aku di paksa ikut sama dia oppa!jawabku  
ayo ikut aku .. kata onew...  
lalu aku melihat direktur SM ... dan dia memangil onew,,"onew siapa dia?  
owhh..ini temanku,namanya hyun lian min nama panggilan yanmin..nama aslinya glaycarin oktaviani,tinginya 175 cm berat badan 48 kg,orang indonesia...kata kak onew memberikan keteranganku dengan lengkap...  
wah seperti kamu cocok,.. untuk menambah member baru dari girl band baru INKA(indo,korea)..  
mukamu juga cantik...agak sedikit mirip dengan minhoo shinee,,,kata direktur SM  
gumawo,,,.jawabku  
apakah kamu mau noona?  
aku melirik ke arah oppa onew..oppa onew mengangguk akupun mengangguk  
ok...besok kamu training ya sama member inka yang lain...  
ne!jawabku  
wah..hebat kamu yanmin,kamu gak usah ikut seleksi ... tapi kamu langsung di ambil.. kata onew  
onew kamu taukan tempat para member inka yang lain?tolong antarkan dia kesana ya.,perintah direktur SM  
ne!jawab onew  
sebenarnya aku senang bisa jadi artis,,tapi aku takut ... aku takut member inka yang lain galak-galak...  
tapi mudah-mudahan enggak deh  
hey,.. noona..aku membawakan member baru untuk inkaa...kata onew kepada 4 cewek yang sedang duduk..mereka lumayan cantik  
hanyong..sapaku  
hanyonghaseo.. jawab salah satu keempat cewek itu  
wah.. onew .. kamu dapat dari mana bidadari secantik ini?..tanya cewek yang pakai baju pink  
dari kayangan..jawab onew singkat'  
sudah ya aku titip dulu dia disini .. kata onew...  
sip..kata keempat cewek itu!  
wah nama kamu siapa?kata cewek yang memakai baju biru  
aku hyun lian min panggil aku yanmin'jawabku  
owh mari kami perkenalkan diri kami masing-masing  
aku shin kyuhnaa,aku leader...panggil aku kyuhna..kata cewek yang pakai baju biru  
aku park shin ra,aku leader dance panggil aku shin ra,cewek baju hijau  
aku jo juuhi aku reaper panggilanku juuhi,cewek baju oren  
dan aku kim naana aku sebagai reaper 2..juga bisa aku naana,cewek baju pink  
umur kamu berapa yanmin?,,tanya shin ra  
aku ... 16 tahun...jawabku  
wah kau maknae..lee lian min  
apakah kau pandai bernyanyi ?tanya hyuhnaa...  
iya..lumayan lah...  
wah kau aku tetapkan sebagai maknae dan leader vokal..kata kyuhnaa  
wah..makasih..kataku  
mulai saat itu aku menjadi maknae sekaligus leader vokalnya inka...dan member inka baik-baik aku senang  
kak aku mau ke toilet dulu ya.. dah!kataku  
iya gak apa-apa kok ... perkenalan nya udah selesai..kamu boleh pulang,jawab juuhi  
kemudian aku ke toilet..dan siap itu aku langsung menemui oppa taemin..soalnnya dia yang membawaku kesini...  
yanmin..kamu jadi artis juga ya?tanya taemin  
emang kenapa?,gak boleh?jawabku sinis  
ih,,.. malah ngambek...entar mukamu mirip sama monkey lagi..ledek taemin  
awas oppa!...jawabku  
sampai didisi dulu ya cerita glaycarin

RnR... :)


	4. Chapter 4

_lol...shinee with noona part 4  
__**ini hanya imajinasiku saja...**__  
length :comedy and romance  
Rating :12+  
main cast:_

lee jinki a.k.a onew

kim jonghyun a.k.a jonghyun

kim kibum a.k.a key

choi minho a.k.a minho

lee taemin a.k.a taemin

hyun lian min a.k.a yanmin

no minwoo a.k.a minwoo

_oppa udah siap ya tampil?tanyaku  
udah cuyunk,kenapa mau pulang ya?jawab taemin__**(APAAN SIH MAKSUD KATA CUYUNK?)**__  
cuyunk apaan sih oppa?tanyaku  
cuyunk artinya ...hmmmm,serak nih.. ada permen gak?'dasar taemin'  
oppa,,,apa artinya cuyunk?kataku  
kasih dulu permen,serak nih...jawab taemin  
ini ...ku berikan permen rasa jahe buatan indonesia  
wah ,gumawo :)...kata taemin  
kak taemin membuka bungkus permennya  
woakkakkkk!,apaan ini yanmin?tanya taemin sambil memuntahkan permen yang aku beri tadi  
wahhh aku baru sadar kalau itu TERASI UDANG... wkwkwk habis bungkus nya sama..ketukarlah :D  
wah salah..maafkak!ini yang beneren permen!kataku sambil mengeluarkan permen lagi di dalam sakuku  
yaudah sini!..nah ini baru permen!kata taemin  
oppa cuyunk artinya apa sih?  
CUYUNK=SAYANG,,,kata taemin sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku  
aku hanya cemberut..dan merapikan rambutku yang berantakan...  
ayo kita pulang,aku antarkan kau sampai rumahmu!kata taemin  
aku hanya tersenyum sambil merapikan rambutku yang berantakan!_

duh pagi ini aku bakal pergi ke suatu tempat yang menurutku indah untuk membaca novel,tepatnya di sebuah pohon yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku,disana ada kursi panjang berwarna putih,,muat untuk duduk 2 orang..tapi akan aku pastikan tempat duduk itu tidak ada yang menduduki kecuali aku,akan aku rentangkan kakiku,aku akan pergi dari jam 7 sampai jam 9 disana,habis itu aku akan ke SM ENTERTAIMENT...mau training...  
ada sekitar 756 halaman lagi yang belum ku baca,mudah-mudahan gak ada alien lewat sini,nih buku harus di kembalikan besok..  
baru saja aku menuntaskan 234 halaman...tiba-tiba  
tittttttt,,,,,,tittttttttt...tiiittttttt  
hey,glaycarin alias yanmin...jalan yuk!kata seorang pria dari dalam mobil yang berwarna merah(tuh kan ada alien)..  
maaf..ya aku lagi sibuk,,,aku menjawabnya dengan pendek tanpa melihat pria itu  
hey sombong banget kamu!kata pria itu  
jadi masalah buat lo? aku menjawabnya dengan agak sedikit galak!...sambil menutup mukaku dengan novel...  
awwwwwwww!aduh kakiku!jeritku  
pria itu ternyata key..dia menduduki kakiku ...dan langsung ku tarik kakiku  
eh umma key eh maksudnya oppa key!sapaku dengan persaan malu..  
jadi benernih gak mau di ajak jalan ...?tanya oppa key  
gimana ya ?,masih ada 422 halaman lagi yang harus ku baca..dan harus aku kembalikan besok!kataku  
emang kalau terlambat kembaliin,kena denda?tanya key  
ini punyanya kyuhnaa..katanya harus dikembaliakan besok...kataku  
eh,gila kali tuh kyuhnaa masa 756 halaman harus tuntas hari ini,udah gak usah hiraukan dia!kata key  
_** Hello, hello**___

**_Nareumdaero yonggil naesseoyo_**__

**_Hello, hello_**_  
__**Jamshi yaegi hallaeyo**__  
ponsel nya key bunyi  
nde hyung onew,,apa?kata key  
taemin..taemin!kata onew sambil terbata-bata  
kenapa taeminnya?kata key  
taemin kecelakaan !sambung onew sambil menangis  
apa?taemin kecelakaan?kata key terkejut  
cepat ke rumah sakit Antoni van key!kata onew  
aereso!jawab key menutup poselnya  
kenapa oppa?tanya ku bingung...  
taemin kecelakaan,ayo ikut aku ke rumah sakit Antoni van,kata oppa key terburu-buru dan menarik tangaku,dan masuk kedalam mobil bersamaku .. lalu mobilnya melaju dengan kencang  
hikss..hikkss.. aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan kuningku bercorak bunga putih.. lalu ku lapkan ke pipiku yang basah..(pangeranku ku mohon bertahanlah ... saranghae)kataku dalam hati  
sudah jangan menagis yanmin,kata key yang berusaha menenangkanku  
apa mungkin dia kecelakaan gara-gara kemarin aku salah kasih dia permen!kataku  
permen apa ? tanya key  
aku memberinya terasi,aku gak sengaja oppa,,kataku  
sudahlah jangan menangis..pasti taemin sedih kalau melihatmu menangis..kata key  
__** rumah sakit Antoni van**__  
bagaimana keaadaan taemin hyung?tanya key  
sepertinya dia koma..kata onew  
itu dokter sudah keluar,kata minho  
ajjushi..bagaimana keadaan taemin ?..tanya jonghyun  
dia tidak sadarkan diri,tadi dia sempat mengatakan"yanmin dimana kamu?",adakah yang disini namanya yanmin?tanya dokter  
iya,saya dokter..,,sebaiknya anda di sampingnya taemin...dia sangat membutuhkan anda..kata dokter itu  
lalu aku masuk .. ku lihat oppa taemin kepalanya di perban...aku menangis  
oppa taemin,maafkan aku,bertahanlah jangan tinggalkan aku,aku cinta kamu eh maksudnya I love u... ..saranghae,kak taemin bangun!kataku sambil memukul dadanya taemin dan menangis  
bener nih?,sakit tau!kata taemin tiba-tiba..kemudian dia tersenyum  
APA?,oppa minmin gak sakit ya?...kataku sambil memukul kepalanya,,,  
aww!sakit tau!kata taemin...(wah kurang asem ya shinee pada ngerjain aku)  
chieee!kata para member shinee dan dokter tadi!  
hai aku minwoo boy friend..kata dokter yang memakai jenggot dan kumis palsu  
hai yanmin..maafin aku ya,.. aku telah merekam suaramu pas kamu bilang saranghae sama taemin,,kata key  
dan semua scenario nya di susun rapi oleh semua member shinee dan bantuan minwoo boy friend... dan sekarang ketahuan deh yanmin suka taemin!kata jonghyun  
iya...sambung minhoo  
aku gak ikut-ikutan kata onew.. yang dari tadi mukanya di tekuk mulu  
alah..hyung onew cemburu tuh...dia kan nangis bukan karena taemin,tapi dia nangis karena dia takut yanmin bilang saranghae sama taemin .. sambung key  
gak lah... kata onew menutup mulut key  
kalian acting nya hebat ya!sampai aku aja tak menyadarinya,...ihcchhh kalian jahattt...kataku sambil membuka pintu ingin pergi karena malu.. ketahuan suka sama taemin ... %_%  
eh yanmin tunggu.. kata taemin  
saranghae dan I love u too...kata taemin  
chiee!so may eh so sweet kata minwoo!  
aku malu banget di kerjain sama shinee!habis actingnya keren banget sampai aku gak sadar...  
sudah,siap ngomongnya?..jawabku sinis  
wuihhhh guaaalakkk.. kata minhoo  
biarin..,aku mau pergi training.. kataku sambil mengenduskan nafas lalu pergi  
aku lihat semua member shinee dan kk minwoo...tertawa melihat sifatku...  
duh hari ini memang memalukan! ketahuan deh suka sama taemin!  
tapi aku juga suka lo sama oppa onew sama youngmin tapi karena aku tercebak ajaa di lubang buaya.. makanya aku bilang saranghae...  
BERSAMBUNG..._

_RnR_


	5. Chapter 5

ol...shinee with noona part 5

_**ini hanya imajinasiku saja...**_

_length :comedy and romance_  
_Rating :12+_

main cast:

lee jinki a.k.a onew

kim jonghyun a.k.a jonghyun

kim kibum a.k.a key

choi minho a.k.a minho

lee taemin a.k.a taemin

hyun lian min a.k.a yanmin

jo youngmin a.k.a youngmin

umma

dokter

waktu liburan ku sudah selesai... saatnya comeback to school.. aku baru kelas 1 SMA...aku sekolah di chung dam senior high school..aku baru saja bersekolah 2 hari,dan sampai sekarang aku belum punya teman..-_-  
bukannya aku gak mau bergaul,tapi aku tidak berani ngomong terlebih dahulu,kepada orang yang belum aku kenal...,karena aku tidak terlalu lancar berbahasa korea,aku lebih lancar berbahasa inggris dan indonesia..memang oppaku orang korea,tapi aku lebih banyak di ajarin ummaku bahasa indonesia,karena ummaku orang indonesia..tapi umma,aku,oppa lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan bahasa inggris.  
yanmin!cepat turun...kata umma yang mengaggetkanku  
iya ma..tunggu sebentar,,jawabku  
ku gerai rambutku yang berwarna hitam kemilau,lalu ku hias dengan jepit berwarna kuning..aku memang suka warna kuning,entah kenapa?mungkin karena aku suka sekali dengan keju!  
lalu ku ambil tas hitamku yang berhias pita kuning..lalu aku memasang sepatu dan turun...  
yanmin!pergi dulu ma!kagetku kepada umma  
iya..hati-hati yellow princess mama!,oh ya supirmu gak datang katanya anaknya sakit...jadi kamu mama kasih ongkos aja ya!kamu cari bis sana!(APA NAIK BISS?...TIDAK!)  
yaudah lah ma!..dah!kataku sambil mencium pipi mama  
aku menunggu biss di halte sambil membaca buku IPA...  
.titttttttt  
hey...yanmin mau pergi sekolah ya?sapa seorang pria dari dalam mobil orange  
lalu aku melihat muka orang itu dengan teliti!  
owh.. good morning oppa minho!sapaku  
good goodtan jga,kamu lagi menunggu bis ya?,,..wah bus nya masih 15 menit lagi sampai sini,mending naik mobil oppa saja ya!...oh ya sepertinya kamu sekolah di chung dam senior high school..wah kan 10 menit lagi masuk...(minho)  
kok oppa tau?tanyaku  
tuh seragam mu! katanya singkat  
owh iya...sambungku lalu naik ke mobil oppa minho(aduh yanmin babo..)  
eh noona.. kamu rajin banget sih baca buku ipa segala..kata oppa minho sambil menyetir  
iya...aku penasaran saja,apa isi nya oppa!jawabku  
eh..sudah sampai...kata kak minho  
aku turun dari mobil ,,,.. gumawo :)!kataku  
iya,sama-sama..hati-hati ada mahkluk licik di sekolahan ini!kata oppa minho lalu pergi  
mahkluk licik?,apa maksud dia?...pikirku lalu masuk kedalam kelas 10A..menaruh tasku dan melanjutkan membaca buku ipaku...dari tadi kok gak ada yang menyapaku...please satu orang saja...  
tring..tring...tring... yah tapi bel sudah berebunyi.. pelajaran pun dimulai..

jam istirahat pun tiba..aduh aku lapar..aku beli satu minuman,dan satu kue..lalu aku duduk di bawah pohon..lalu membaca novel..  
hai..kata seorang pria yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku  
(akhirnya ada juga orang yang mau berkenalan denganku)  
oh hai juga..kataku sambil melihat wajah pria itu..  
oppa youngmin!,kataku dengan muka ceria!..oppa sekolah disini?tanyaku  
iya!...aku kelas 11 A ..aku k kelas mu...kok kamu sendirian?tanya kak youngmin  
nde..aku gak berani nyapa orang oppa!jawabku lesu  
hahahahahha..yanmin,cuma bilang hai,namaku hyun lian min panggil aku yanmin,itu susah bagimu?  
hey..yang disana!kesini!  
ini cewek jelek yang disampingku... mau kenalan ..sama kalian..ledek oppa youngmin kepadaku  
kenalkan dirimu..kata oppa youngmin sambil menarik tanganku  
hai!,namaku hyun lian min,panggil aku yanmin..kataku agak sedikit malu  
owh...hanyanghaseo.. nice to meet you!kata seorang wanita  
hanyanghaseo..nice to meet you too!jawabku  
udah..kalian boleh pergi..perintah youngmin,,(UHHH SAPA DIA SEENAKNYA MEMANGGIL ORANG DAN MeNGUSIR ORANG!)  
kok mereka patuh sih sama oppa?tanyaku  
iyalah,sayang!..kan aku sumbae disini..kata oppa youngmin  
aku hanya tersenyum...  
uhuk,,uhkk..hukk..aku batuk lalu ku ambil sapu tangan ku dari kocekku..lalu aku melihat sapu tanganku..  
yanmin,kau kenapa?kata opps youngmin panik  
ini kan darah?,ayok ikut aku ke uks..sambung oppa youngmin,lalu iya menggendongku  
yanmin apa yang kau makan tadi?kata oppa youngmin sambil membawakan air putih  
aku hanya memakan kue saja!...uhuk..uhuk...uhukkk..jawabku  
yanmin kenapa setiap kali kau batuk selalu mengeluarkan darah?,apakah ini sudah lama terjadi padamu?tanya oppa youngmin  
aku tak tau oppa..ini baru saja terjadi tadi!jawabku  
ok yanmin kamu istirahat dulu..ya!...disini!..lalu oppa youngmin pergi...

tring...tring..tring...bel pulang berbunyi..oppa youngmin datang dan ingin mengantarku pulang..tapi aku menolaknya...karena aku tak mau menyusahkan orang lain...  
yanmin kamu yakin mau pulang sendirian..tanya oppa youngmin kepadaku  
nde,,,kan aku masih sehat kok!jawabku dengan optimis  
lalu aku pulang berjalan kaki..di sepanjang perjalanana,aku terus memikirkan jadwal ku hari ini,hari ini aku harus training...lalu aku melihat ke arah depan..berharap rumahku sudah dekat..tiba-tiba...  
bruk!...  
yanmin..kau kenapa?bangunlah,GAWAT dia pingsan apa ini yang keluar dari mulutnya..darah!,yanmin bertahanlah!..aku akan menolongmu...kata oppa taemin yang rupanya dari tadi mengikutiku,lalu ia membawaku ke rumah sakit antoni van  
DI RUMAH SAKIT Antoni van  
oppa taemin pun berlari dan mengendongku...  
dokter tolong dia,,,mukanya pucat,mulutnya mengeluarkan darah dan dia sekarang oppa taemin  
iya...tolong bawa dia keruang ICU .. perintah dokter kepada suster  
kamu tinggal disini sebentar ya!..kata dokter  
oppa taemin terus mondar-mandir di depan ruang ICU sepertinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku...  
taemin?...mana yanmin ? ... kata leader onew..iya bersama dengan key,jonghyun,minho dan ummaku  
dia diruang ICU!..kata taemin  
nak,kasih tau tante kenapa yanmin bisa di bawa kerumah sakit?kata ummaku  
iya,tante..tadi pas dia pulang sekolah,aku kebetulan aku lihat yanmin..tiba-tiba pingsan tante..dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah...kata oppa taemin menjelaskan...  
alah,,gak mungkin kebetulan..bilang saja kau ingin mengikuti yanmin kan?..sambung jonghyun  
hushhhsss!diam jangan bising...kata key..  
tapi aku rasa pendapat jonghyun benar ..sambung minho agak memelankan suaranya  
taemin hanya tersenyum misterius,tiba-tiba dokter keluar!  
maaf apakah disini ada ibunya?kata dokter  
iya saya dokter..kata ummaku  
aereso..anak ibu sudah sadarkan diri..namun ada berita buruk !kata dokter  
berita buruk apa dokter?tanya ummaku  
anak ibu mengalami kanker paru-paru!jawab dokter  
apa?,,,yanmin...sahut ibuku kemudian mengeluarkan air mata  
apa yang harus saya lakukan biar anak saya bisa sembuh dokter?..tanya ummaku  
ntahlah buk..sepertinya umurnya sangat pendek,,karena kanker yang dideritanya sangat parah...

kemudian mamaku keluar..  
tante apa kata dokter?tanya taemin  
yanmin cuma pingsan biasa saja..kata ummaku(sepertinya ummaku tudak mau memberitahu shinee tentang penyakitku)  
dan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya tante?,,sampai baju taemin basah terkena darah yanmin..tanya minho  
owh,.dia cuma kecapean,owh iya gumawo taemin sudah menolong princess yellow tante..kata ummaku yang berusaha menutupi tentang penyakitku...  
nde..!jawab pangeranku(taemin)dengan perasaan malu  
mendingan kalian pergi ke SM..kan kalian mau show..sambung ummaku  
iya tante..kami pergi dulu ya!kata key..dan shinee meninggalkan ummaku

sayang!ummsku masuk dan memelukku  
maafkan mama sayang!kata ummaku  
kenapa ma?tanya ku bingung  
sayang,kamu janji gak bakal sedih?kata umma  
aereso.. yanmin janji..kataku  
kata dokter kamu kena penyakit kanker paru-paru..dan umurmu tidak lama lagi..kata ummaku lalu menagis  
APA?kataku kepada umma  
iya sayang...mama gak tau harus berbuat apa,,tapi mama janji bakal berusaha untuk mencari obatnya!asalkan princess yellow mama sembuh..kata ummaku  
udahlah ma!..yanmin gak sedih kok!biarlah yanmin mati..itu mungkin yang terbaik buat yanmin..tapi kalau yanmin mati mama jangan sedih ya!jawabku  
jangan bicara seperti itu sayang!mama yakin kamu pasti sembuh..jawab ummaku  
ahh.. sudahlah ma!oh ya apakah shinee tau tentang penyakit yanmin?tanyaku sambil tersenyum  
tidak sayang..mama merahasiakannya...kata ummaku  
ah..syukurlah!jadi mereka kan gak sedih...  
sayang tadi yang membawa kamu kerumah sakit itu taemin loh!kata mamaku  
owh ya ..yanmin tau...yanmin bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan dia oppa min min !kataku  
chiee!anak mama..kata mamaku

aku pun tersenyum...  
silahkan di coment^_^  
BERSAMBUNG...

RnR


	6. Chapter 6

_lol...shinee with noona part 6_

_**ini hanya imajinasiku saja...**___

length :tragedy,comedy and romance  
Rating :12+  
main cast:

lee jinki a.k.a onew

kim jonghyun a.k.a jonghyun

kim kibum a.k.a key

choi minho a.k.a minho

lee taemin a.k.a taemin

hyun lian min a.k.a yanmin

jo youngmin a.k.a youngmin

lee jung min a.k.a jungmin

no minwoo a.k.a minwoo

shin kyuhnaa a.k.a kyuhnaa

park shin ra a.k.a shin ra

jo juuhi a.k.a ju juuhi

kim naana a.k.a naana

_aku duduk di taman...memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan sebelum aku mati..  
yanmin!,apa kabarmu hari ini ?apakah kamu baik-baik saja..tanya oppa youngmin yang berlari-lari pagi dengan oppa jungmin..  
baik !jawabku singkat  
owh,syukurlah...kata youngmin kau di sekolah sempat mengeluarkan darah ya dari mulutmu?,,tanya oppa jungmin  
iya,mungkin aku kecapean...jawabku dengan santai  
hai ! yanmin,,,,kemana kamu semalam kok gak training ? tanya kak naana yang kebetulan juga berlari pagi di situ  
owh kemarin aku pingsan ,,dan dibawa kerumah sakit,,jawabku  
apa kamu pingsan...tanya youngmin  
iya,,jawabku pendek  
maafkan aku yanmin aku tidak mengantarkanmu pulang..terus siapa yang mengantarkanmu kerumah sakit?tanya oppa youngmin  
yasudahlah ..kan aku yang minta agar oppa tidak mengantarku pulang,,..yang ngantarin aku ke rumah sakit oppa taemin..jawabku dengan santai  
hmmmm...kayaknya ada yang joeeeleesss nihh.. sambung oppa jungmin  
hahahahahahah...tawa naana  
owh baguslah,,,untung aja ada pengeran kesiangan yang tiba-tiba datang...jawab oppa youngmin agak sedikit sok belagu,,..  
ahhh... jangan menyembunyikan perasaanmu...ledek oppa naana  
siapa bilang aku cemburu.,lagian siapa sih suka sama cewek jelek kayak dia!kata oppa youngmin dengan mantap  
jelek?mata soakkk kali ya youngmin...jawab kyuhnaa tiba-tiba datang...  
orang cantik gitu ..sambung juuhi  
terus,,,kau kena penyakit apa?tanya naana  
gak kak aku cuma kecapean aja..jawabku...  
owh yasudah..syukurlah.. jawab naana  
hai..hai..hai..hai..tiba-tiba datang shinee dan shinra  
wah pada ngumpul nih!kata onew tiba-tiba  
yanmin sayang kamu udah gak apa-apakan?kata oppa key  
ne!jawabku singkat...  
seharusnya yang nanya keadaan nya yanmin itu taemin .. ledek jonghyun  
gak apa-apalah..sambung leader onew  
wah ada yang jeolessss...nihhh!... kata minho  
taemin hanya tersenyum...  
yanmin ini aku bawakan makanan untuk mu!kata taemin tiba-tiba menyodorkan kotak bekal warna kuning bertuliskan I&U LIKE YELLOW...  
aku juga bawa...ini untuk mu yanmin!kata kak onew menyodorkan kotak bekal warna putih dengan boneka bear berwarna kuning  
aku juga bawa..untuk mu yanmin.. kata oppa youngmin menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna kuning dengan binti-bintil hitam..  
wah tiga pangeran sedang memberikan makanan nih...sambung shinraa  
ayo... pilih mana yanmin?tanya oppa jungmin  
hahh?makasih ya oppa-oppa ku yang baik hati... aku akan memakan semua bekal yang kalian berikan untuk ku...jawabku  
sip..kata dan youngmin serentak  
aego.. sebentar coba aku lihat kotak bekalnya taemin!wah sepertinya tulisannya salah...maunya tulisan nya itu I LOVE YOU...ledek minho tiba-tiba  
uchh... maunya... kata youngmin menyangkal  
bener tuh!sambung onew  
chie...2 pangeran joeeelessss,,,ledek kyuhnaa  
yanmin pilih mana onew,taemin atau youngmin?tanya juuhi  
aku gak pilih siapa-siapa...karena diantara mereka bertiga tak ada yang jodohku..jawabku  
apa?kata onew,taemin dan youngmin serentak  
iya..jawabku  
dari mana kamu tau yanmin?tanya jonghyun  
aku hanya tersenyum...dan kemudian pergi meniggalkan mereka...  
apa maksudnya?kata minho  
kok dia hanya tersenyum dan pergi...? kata key  
yasudahlah.. kita tengok saja nanti..kata jungmin_

duh pagi ini aku masih hidup...syukurlah...pagi ini aku akan jalan-jalan sama oppa key  
aku mau nemenin dia shopping...  
Hello, hello  
Nareumdaero yonggil naesseoyo  
Hello, hello  
Jamshi yaegi hallaeyo  
ponselku berdering...,pasti oppa key  
hallo,yanmin aku sudah di depan gerbang rumahmu..kta oppa key  
iya kak...aku akan segera turun  
lalu aku matikan ponselku lalu aku bilang sama umma..umma!yanmin pergi  
ya sayang...kamu sudah minum obat?  
sudah umma!jawabku lalu pergi

di mall  
yanmin ini bagus untukmu...kata oppa key  
iya..wah ini keren!jawabku  
coba kamu pakai.. kata oppa key  
tereng...baguskan oppa!kataku keluar dari kamar pas  
wah keren!kamu memang cantik...sambung oppa key...  
gumawo oppa...jawabku(sepertinya ini hari terakhir kita untuk jalan sama oppa kunci..:) " maafin aku oppa")  
oppa!sapaku  
iya,kenapa yanmin?tanya oppa key  
oppa maafin semua kesalahan yanmin ya!kataku  
ahhh kamu...kan inio belum lebaran... ngapain pake acara minta maaf segala..kata oppa key  
iya tapi oppa maafin aku ya?tanyaku  
iya...deh ...kata oppa key sambil tersenyum

oppa key sudah memaafkanku sekarang kak jonghyun...pikirku sambil membaca buku di halte...  
yanmin...! ke tempat karokean yuk sama aku...tiba-tiba oppa jonghyun memecah lamunan ku...  
iya!ayuk kak...jawabku

di karokean...  
kak kita nyanyi apa...?tanyaku  
nyanyi lucifer aja..kata jonghyun  
Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae  
Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneunde  
Jayuropke biwonohgo barabwa  
Ojik neoman chae-ulke neoman gadeuk chae-ulke  
prok..prok..prok  
wah suara oppa jongjong bagus!pujiku  
kamu juga yanmin ,kata jonghyun  
gumawo... oppa sekarang kita nyanyi please don't go yuk... ajakku  
wahh...yanmin lagunya sedih banget tuh...kata oppa jonghyun  
kali ini aja oppa... turutin permintaan aku,,kataku  
yaudah deh..kata oppa jonghyun  
pas bernyanyi air mataku keluar...  
yanmin kan kamu sedih..kata oppa jonghyun...  
oppa maafin aku ya ... kalau aku ada salah?kataku  
lol...kok kamu bilang gitu sih?emang kamu mau pergi meniggalkan dunia initanya jonghyun  
gak oppa...aku cuma ingin menghapus dosaku aja.. jawabku singkat...  
owh yaudahhhh oppa jongjong maafin deh..kata oppa jonghyun  
akhirnya dua orang udah.. besok aku akn minta maaf sama oppa ayam( onew),minho dan taemin  
BERSAMBUNG...

_ok... RnR ya chingu... ff ini cuma sampe chapter 7... repost author dari blog pribadi.. ok... so enjoy... gamsamidha__


	7. Chapter 7

_-_-..shinee with noona part 7  
__**ini hanya imajinasiku saja...**__  
length :comedy,romance and sad  
Rating :12+  
main cast:_

lee jinki a.k.a onew

kim jonghyun a.k.a jonghyun

kim kibum a.k.a key

choi minho a.k.a minho

lee taemin a.k.a taemin

hyun lian min a.k.a yanmin

jo youngmin a.k.a youngmin

lee jung min a.k.a jungmin

_wah..pagi yang cerahh...aku sudah mengirim kata minta maaf lewat ponselku,tapi tidak untuk shinee  
hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan kak minhoo...aku mau main bola bareng dia...aku akan buktiin kalau aku lebih hebat dari pada dia!  
oppa minhoo!ayok kita main bola!sapaku  
ayok siapa takut..jawab minho  
aku yang menendang bolanya deluan ya oppa!jawabku  
sipkata oppa="" minho=""/kata  
aku mulai menendang,,,dan GOLLLLLLLL  
ya...oppa minho kalah..ledek ku...  
biarin..kata oppa minho  
uhuk...uhuk..uhuk...  
yanmin..mulutmu mengeluarkan darah lagi...sambung oppa minho  
gak apa-apa kok oppa!aku ada saputangan...jawabku,,lalu ku lap darahku dengan sapu tangan kuningku  
yanmin ayok kita istirahat disitu..ajak oppa minho_

aku dan oppa minho duduk dan meneguk segelas air putih(ini moment terakhirku dengan oppa minho,,,,oppa minho I MISS YOU)  
yanmin,kamu itu kalau dilihat dari samping cantik ya,,mirip sama angelina jolie...kata oppa minho  
akupun tersenyum..  
tapi kalau dari depan mirip sama binatang peliharaanku yang dirumah...ledek oppa minho sambil tertawa...  
ichhh,,,kakak...(sambil cemberut),emangnya binatang peliharaan oppa apa?...tanyaku  
kuda,hahahahahaha,...tawa oppa minho...  
(dasar ya oppa minho suka sekali mengejek ku-_-)  
kak?sapaku  
iya,, yanmin...jawab oppa minho  
kak,kakak mau kan maafin aku?tanyaku  
oppa minho kaget dan melihat wajahku...  
kok kamu bicara seperti itu yanmin?,seharusnya oppa yang minta maaf sama kamu karena kakak terlalu sering meledek kamu...jawab oppa minho  
aku...aku...oppa ku mohon maafin aku!jawabku  
yanmin denger ya..kamu itu gak pernah lukain hati oppa.. oppa baik,perhatian,cantik... pokoknya bagi oppa kamu sempurna..jadi apa yang perlu oppa maafin.. kan yanmin gak ada salah..jawab oppa minho

aku tersenyum mendengar kata oppa minho  
tapi serius loh..kamu mirip sama kudaku,,,ledek oppa minho lagi  
oppa!jawabku sambil menyubit pinggang oppa minho

sepulang dari main bola dengan kak minho.. aku langsung menelpon oppa onew dan mengajak untuk makan siang bareng...sekalian mau minta maaf sama pangeranku yang senyumnya ini bisa membelah dunia..wwkwkwkw  
oppa onew sedang menunggu ku di restoran ayam ...  
aku ingin mengagetkannya...  
duarrrrrrrrr!aku mengagetkan kak onew dari belakang  
ehhh.. yanmin,,aduh aku dah lama tau nunggu kamu disini selama 90 menit..kata onew  
hah?boong lah oppa...kan aku menelpon oppa 15 menit yang lalu...jawabku  
hahahahahahah...iya yah...jawab oppa onew  
mas,,pesen ayam nya ya sama jus mangga,...kata oppa onew  
kalau aku pesen ayam penyet pake sambel terasi..sambung ku  
HAHH?pelayan toko itu dan kak onew bingung melihatku  
eh .. maksudku sama pesenannya sama pangeranku yang didepanku...sambungku  
oppa onew langsung tersenyum kegirangan saat aku bilang seperti itu,,  
(INI TERAKHIR KALINYA AKU BISA MELIHAT SENYUM KAKAK,,,KAK ONEW SARANGHAE)  
ini pesanannya..silahkan dimakan..kata pelayan  
iya...kataku  
aku dan oppa onew memakan dengan lahap makanan kami...aku melihat senyum nya oppa onew yang menurutku sangat indah...  
oppa?sapaku

iya...kenapa yanmin?kamu gak suka makanannya?kata oppa onew  
sini biar aku yang habisin...kata oppa onew sambil mengambil makanananku...(oppa onew rakus juga ya!,tapi gak apalah aku juga udah kenyang)  
gak,kok oppa makanan enak...oppa kalau misalnya ini terakhir kalinya kita ketemu oppa mau maafin aku gak?tanyaku  
oppa onew langsung menaruh sumpitnya dan tertegun mengeluarkan air mata  
yanmin apa yang Kau katakan?kata onew  
iya,,begitulahkak!oppa mau kan maafin aku?tanyaku lagi  
jujur,kakak gak ngerti sama omongan kamu...tapi apasih yang gak mungkin untuk kamu yanmin..kamu segalanya bagiku...saranghae.. kata kak onew  
saranghae...juga oppa... kataku sambil tersenyum :)

habis makan bareng sama oppa onew aku ingin minta maaf sama oppa taemin,, aku telfon dia lah..

Hello, hello  
Nareumdaero yonggil naesseoyo  
Hello, hello  
Jamshi yaegi hallaeyowah hp ku bunyi...kata oppa taemin yang sedang latihan dance  
yanmin,,wahh!  
hallo,pacarku yang cantik..oops maksudku yanmin,kenapa?kata oppa taemin  
hah?(gak salah tuh?),oppa sibuk gak?,aku mau ngajak oppa ke pantai...mau iya kak?tanyaku  
iya..dengan senang hati...,nanti aku jemput kamu jam 4 ya...ok..kata oppa taemin  
ok oppa,,,gumawo..,dahhhh..lalu aku mematikan ponselku lalu aku berdandan dan mengganti bajuku  
titttttttt-titttttttttt-tittttttttttttt  
terdengar suara mobil kak taemin..  
mama ...yanmin pergi ya...mama jangan sedih kalau yanmin pergi...aku mencium pipi mamaku lalu aku meninggalkan mamaku yang kebingungan dengan sikapku  
aku melihat oppa taemin dengan baju yang keren dan mobil berwarna kuning...  
oppa taemin!sapaku  
oppa sangat tampan hari inipujiku  
wah...makasih yanmin ..jawab oppa taemin (aku melihat hidung oppa taemin yang kembang kempis saat ku puji,sakit perutku melihatnya)wwkwkkwkw

di pantai  
aku dan oppa taemin membentang karpet dibawah pohon kelapa..  
kemudian oppa temin mengeluarkan bekal dari dalam tasnya...dan aku juga mengeluarkan kue yang aku bikin sendiri untuk oppa taemin  
yanmin ini makanan untukmu..kata oppa taemin menyodorkan makanan yang ia bawa  
wah makasih...,ini kue untuk oppa , aku bikin sendiri loh!jawabku  
wah,,,yanmin ini pasti enak!,tapi yang punya aku juga aku bikin sendiri lohh..walaupun cuma telurnya doank!kata oppa taemin  
hahahahahaha!oppa taemin,  
hmmmm,,,oppa?sapaku  
iya..kenapa yanmin?kamu kedinginan..jawab oppa taemin lalu ia melepaskan jaketnya dan menyelimuti jaketnya ke badanku...(so sweet)  
makasih kak,hmmmmmmm..tapi kalau misalnya sekarang aku harus pergi oppa min min mau kan maafin aku?tanyaku ..tanpa sadar menengeluarkan air mata  
yanmin?apa yang kau katakan?kau akan hidup bersamaku 1000 tahun lagi...jawab oppa taemin(oppa taemin masih waras gak ya?..masak hidup sama dia 1000 tahun?)  
aku melihat air mata oppa taemin juga mengalir...karena aku tak ingin ia sedih kukeluarkan sapu tangan kuningku dari dalam tasku..dan ku lap pipiku yang basah..  
kak!kan aku cuma bilang kalau misalnya!oppa min min jangan menangis donk!kataku  
lalu oppa taemin mengapus air matanya,...  
yanmin dengar yahh..gak ada kesalahanmu bagi oppa min min..karena bagiku kaulah cewek yang paling sempurna,,,,yanmin dengar sekali lagi ... SARANGHAE(so may so sweet)  
uhuk..uhukkk...  
darah dari mulutku keluar lagi...lalu aku menghapusnya  
oppa dengar aku baik-baik...sini biar aku bisikkan'bagi ku kakak adalah cowok yang paling sempurna,terima kasih telah memaafkanku,SARANGHAE(lalu oppa taemin tidak merasakan nafasku lagi),,,aku mati di pelukannya oppa taemin...aku bahagia semua orang telah memaafkanku  
yanmin,yanmin,yanmin.. bangunlah,,,kau kenapa?oppa taemin memeriksa denyut nadiku  
YANMINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!teriak oppa taemin  
yanmin jangan tinggalkan oppa...ku mohon!oppa taemin menggoyangkan badanku..dan air matanya jatuh ke mukaku...  
(oppa taemin terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan kepadaku,saranghae...aku yakin kita akan bertemu di surga nanti...)  
kemudian oppa taemin membawaku kerumah sakit,tapi mungkin sudah waktunya..kata dokter aku sudah meninggal...

pemakamanku  
semua orang yang menghadiri pemakamanku menangis...  
umma,oppa jangan sedih ..yanmin bahagia kok ada disini...  
aku melihat shinee menangis..  
yanmin kenapa kau meninggalkan kami terlalu cepat...kata oppa jonghyun  
dia sempat memintaku untuk memaafkan nya...aku tak menyangka itu terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengannya..sambung oppa key sambil menangis  
aku juga,,sambung onew,jonghyun,minho serentak  
iya...iya meminta maaf dan ia mati dipelukanku...kata taemin sambil menangis  
aku dan jungmin menerima sms dari nya..dia meminta maaf...kata youngmin

sepertinya dia sudah tau kalau dia akan mati...kata jungmin  
kau gadis yang malang beruntung yanmin... sambung oppa key... tante?kata onew  
iya..kenapa?kata mamaku sambil mengelap air matanya  
yanmin memiliki penyakit ya?tanya onew  
iya..dia sakit kanker paru-paru...kata ummaku  
semua orang yang mendengar itu kaget!  
yanmin walaupun kau telah pergi tetapi kau akan selalu ada di hatiku...we love you... kata member shinee serentak...

jadi kalau kalian bertemu dengan shinee atau boy friend...terutama oppa taemin,youngmin dan onew...bilang sama mereka aku tak kak pernah melupakan cinta mereka...makasih buat kamu yang telah mengikuti perjalanan hidupku(yanmin)... 

_RnR :)  
-END-_


End file.
